


Play It Safe

by phantomlistener



Category: New Avengers (TV), The Avengers (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomlistener/pseuds/phantomlistener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short.  Set after 'K is for Kill'; Purdey is determined to get to the bottom of Steed's relationship with Mrs Peel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play It Safe

"So," Purdey said with an enigmatic smile. "Did you call her back?"   
  
"We're talking about Mrs Peel again, aren't we." Steed sighed. "Well, if this is another attempt to interrogate me, my dear, then I'm afraid you'll be sorely disappointed."   
  
A warning look came in to his eyes, an expression Purdey had never quite seen before. Glancing down in to her glass of brandy, she spoke quickly and softly, as if she could hardly believe her own temerity: "Did you love her?"   
  
His reply was instantaneous and surprising. "Of course I did."   
  
Purdey frowned. "Then-"   
  
He raised a hand to silence her. "Do you love Gambit?"   
  
"Yes," she responded immediately. "But-"   
  
"And are you in love with him?"   
  
"No!" The outraged expression on her face was almost funny before it melted in to understanding. "Oh."   
  
Steed simply smiled. "Another glass of champagne, Purdey?"   
  
As she accepted gracefully, Steed's mind lingered on their conversation and he laughed to himself.  Purdey really was gullible when it came to matters of the heart.   
  
Perhaps he should keep an eye on Gambit - just in case, of course.... 


End file.
